bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6 (film)/Gallery
Posters Big-hero-6-poster-baymax-hi-res.jpg BH6 Hiro and Baymax Poster.jpg Screenshots Film big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-25.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-30.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-78.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-93.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-102.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg BH6 - Punk Fighter 2.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-107.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-110.jpg BH6-Bot Fight Ring.png BH6 - Bot Fighter vs Yama.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-120.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg BH6-Punk Bot Fighter.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-129.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-140.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-145.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg BH6 - Punk Bot Fighter defeated.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-163.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-167.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-171.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-179.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-182.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-185.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-187.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-189.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-191.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-193.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-216.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-218.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-220.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-222.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-224.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-226.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-228.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-244.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-247.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-249.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-253.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-254.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-256.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-280.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-303.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-314.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-327.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-329.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg Bh6 Little Yama.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg Hiro Battle Ready.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-351.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-352.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-356.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-365.jpg BH6 - Hiro at the controls.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-380.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-394.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-400.jpg Hiro Collecting his Winnings.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-417.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg Yama mad at Hiro.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-443.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-448.jpg Yama's Thugs.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-454.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-465.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-473.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-475.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-478.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-479.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-481.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-483.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-512.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-517.jpg Tadashi and Hiro flying.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-531.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-547.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg Hiro Show His Money.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-566.jpg Incarcerated Hiro.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-581.jpg Cass waiting for the Boys.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-593.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-604.jpg Upset Cass driving the Brothers home.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-616.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg The Hamada Family in the closed Café.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-687.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-688.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-699.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-740.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-747.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-757.jpg San-Fransokyo-Institute-of-Technology-1.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg|Tadashi and Hiro on their way to San Fransokyo Tech. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-800.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg Big Hero 6 Ping Pong Bots.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-820.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg Big_Hero-6-95.png Go Go Wearing Black Helmet.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-854.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-855.jpg Meet Go Go.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg GoGo's Project.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-888.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-900.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-904.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg Meet Wasabi.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-918.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-921.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-923.jpg Wasabi's Project.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-944.jpg Wasabi's Stuffs.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-953.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-963.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg Meet Honey Lemon.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1009.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1022.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1034.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1050.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1053.jpg Chemical-metal embrittlement!.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1089.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg Meet Fred.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1109.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1113.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1119.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Fred's goal dream.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg Tadashi Showing Something.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1168.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1190.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1193.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1203.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1212.jpg Meet Baymax.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1221.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1239.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1249.jpg Hiro Hamada Face.png Tadashismilingatbaymax.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1302.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1305.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1309.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1323.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1329.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1334.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1340.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1345.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1368.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1372.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1373.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1388.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1399.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1411.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1419.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1433.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1469.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1483.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1494.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-1500.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1536.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1559.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1588.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1601.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1609.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1620.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1624.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1632.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1644.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1646.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1654.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1666.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1667.jpg Trust Me.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1676.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1678.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1681.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1685.jpg Hiro And Pencil.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1696.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1704.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1716.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1718.jpg Use that brain of yours.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1728.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1736.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1740.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1741.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1743.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1744.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1745.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1747.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1748.jpg|Hiro’s Upside Down. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1749.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1754.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1759.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1768.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1775.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1787.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1791.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1799.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1804.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1809.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1823.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1845.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg Group Photo.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1994.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2023.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2033.jpg Hiro With The Microbots.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2049.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2068.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2073.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2101.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2104.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2106.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2140.jpg AlKrei.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2188.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2218.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-2241.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2246.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2248.jpg Hiro headband.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2257.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2279.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2286.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2293.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2306.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2317.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2327.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2328.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg Krei Callaghan.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg Krei offers Hiro a position.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2424.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2437.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2453.jpg Hiro got into SFT.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2494.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2501.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2553.jpg|Tadashi and Hiro bonding. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2554.jpg Tasahis Look To The Hiro.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2617.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2620.jpg Hiro trying to stop Tadashi.jpg Tadashi tell Hiro that Someone Has to Help.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2647.jpg Tadashi Final Moment.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2657.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2664.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg Hiro Tadashi Building fire .jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2700.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2724.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2753.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2825.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2840.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-2865.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2889.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2926.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2932.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2945.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2992.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2994.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2995.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2996.jpg|Hiro's sad face. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3015.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3016.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3017.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3018.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3020.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3022.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3023.jpg|Hiro's Barefoot. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3024.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3034.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3037.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3047.jpg Meetbaymax.jpg|Baymax returns. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3076.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3099.jpg Big-Hero-6-29.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg Baymax You've Fallen.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg BaymaxEmotions.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|No, no, no, that's okay. No, no touching. I'm fi– big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3165.jpg|He trips over a toolbox and falls backwards into the space between his bed and his desk. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3175.jpg|He tries to squeeze out but realizes he's stuck big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3187.jpg|Hiro tries to get himself up by grabbing onto a shelf with toy robots on it. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3194.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3201.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3203.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3205.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3206.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3207.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3208.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3212.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3213.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg|Irritated Zero. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3217.jpg|No! No, no, no, no, no! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg|up Hiro and cradles him like a baby Crying is a natural response to pain. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg|Firmly DON'T scan me. Hiro Scan.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3278.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3280.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3281.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3283.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3286.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3289.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3290.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3302.jpg Hiro Fall On Floor.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3327.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3351.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3359.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3372.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3378.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3394.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3403.jpg Hiro Fixing Microbots.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg|Baymax? big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3431.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3437.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3439.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3441.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3446.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3449.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3455.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3458.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3460.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-3462.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3463.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3489.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg Spicy!.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg Cass and Hiro.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3520.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3543.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3549.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3562.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3564.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3571.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3578.jpg Hiro Looking For Baymax.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3592.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg BH6; Abandoned Warehouse.jpg Baymax Arrive In Destination.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3630.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3648.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3649.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3650.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3651.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3658.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Baymax Face.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3673.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3674.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3677.jpg Hiro Arrive In Destination.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3695.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3705.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3709.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg|Hiro’s Surprised Face. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3721.jpg Baymax Stuck In Window.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3727.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3735.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3754.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3760.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg Baymax Flat.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3780.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3800.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3815.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3828.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3842.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3848.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3853.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3863.jpg Microbots.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3869.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3872.jpg|Hiro realizes someone duplicated his Microbots. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3874.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-3888.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3897.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3903.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3904.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3907.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3909.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3912.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg|Alarmed STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|It's just an expression! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3923.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3927.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3930.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3933.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3937.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3940.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3945.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3948.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3950.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3955.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3957.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3960.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3964.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3968.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3969.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3978.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3982.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg Baymax Squeeze.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3994.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3996.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3997.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3999.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4006.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4012.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4014.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4023.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4027.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4031.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4033.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg Yokai and Microbots.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4043.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4046.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4049.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4050.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4053.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4057.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg Baymax Stuck.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4065.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4094.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4099.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4100.jpg San Fransokyo Police.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4112.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4125.jpg Erson.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg Gerson tape.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4155.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4167.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4171.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4177.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4180.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4182.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4186.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4196.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4198.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4206.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4213.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4219.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4234.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4237.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4249.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4254.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4259.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4262.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4267.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4274.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4279.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4284.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4287.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4289.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg Gerson needs a gallery.jpg Gerson-Bolt Easter Egg.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4305.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4312.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4318.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4324.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4332.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4343.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4350.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4372.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4378.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4379.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4390.jpg Hiro Look To The Baymax.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4391.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4398.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4405.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4406.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4415.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4416.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-4419.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4427.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4428.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4430.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4431.jpg Cass Making Dinner.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4435.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4436.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4438.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4453.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4456.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4457.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4461.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4464.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4470.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4472.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4475.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4479.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4484.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4485.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4489.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4490.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4492.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4496.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4497.jpg BH6; Mochi.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4501.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4505.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4506.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4511.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4513.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg Hiro Baymax Cat.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4528.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4539.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4541.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4542.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4543.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4545.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4547.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4548.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4551.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4560.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4563.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4568.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4577.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4581.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4584.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4587.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4614.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4621.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4625.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4637.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4653.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4662.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4668.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4678.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4688.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4691.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4694.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4713.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4715.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4716.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4718.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4719.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4720.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4721.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4723.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4726.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4729.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4743.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4748.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4749.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4750.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4752.jpg BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4774.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4791.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4795.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4803.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4835.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4842.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4850.jpg BaymaxSneaksOut.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scanning Baymax in preparation for his oncoming upgrades. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4881.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4888.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4890.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4891.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4894.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4897.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4905.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4906.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4910.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4914.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4915.jpg Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4938.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4947.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4950.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4954.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4959.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4962.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg Hiro making Baymax's first armor.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4975.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4979.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4980.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg Baymax 1.0.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5001.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5007.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5012.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5023.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5030.jpg|Making it Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5034.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5049.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5056.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5065.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5067.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5068.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5070.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5072.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5077.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5078.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5085.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5086.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5087.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5088.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5089.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5090.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5092.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5095.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5098.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5099.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5100.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5102.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.jpg Knifehand.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5106.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5108.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5109.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5110.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5112.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5120.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5129.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5144.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5147.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5155.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5168.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5180.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5198.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5203.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5205.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5208.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5211.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5213.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5228.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5230.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5237.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5243.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5249.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5263.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5267.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5268.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5272.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5275.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5283.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5286.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5291.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5294.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5296.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5309.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5310.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5312.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5313.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5322.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5325.jpg|Microbot breaks free. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5326.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5337.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5343.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5346.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5352.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5353.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5355.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.jpg Yokai at the bay.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5369.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5371.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg Yokai lifts portal.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5394.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5398.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5405.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5408.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5411.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5413.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5414.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5418.jpg Baymax and Hiro light.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5447.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5455.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5488.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5491.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5493.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5494.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5497.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5499.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5505.jpg Yokai finds gang.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5513.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5517.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5518.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5525.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5534.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5539.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5543.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5547.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5550.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5555.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5557.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5558.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5569.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5570.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5571.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5573.jpg Go Go & Hiro.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5585.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5589.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5594.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5601.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5605.jpg|Baymax is scanning Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5611.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5612.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5615.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5617.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5620.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5622.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5625.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5629.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5632.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5638.jpg Honey and Fred.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5651.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5652.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5654.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5659.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5660.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5666.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5671.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5674.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5679.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5681.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5682.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5688.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5698.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5699.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5701.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5705.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5709.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5715.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5719.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5722.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5723.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5724.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5725.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5728.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg GoGo Driving.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5736.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5737.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5739.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5741.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5747.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5749.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5751.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5754.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5755.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5757.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5759.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5760.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5761.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5763.jpg Yokai chasing team.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5767.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5768.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5769.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5770.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5772.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5773.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5774.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5775.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5777.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5778.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5780.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5782.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5784.jpg|Stop the car! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5785.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5788.jpg|Baymax and I can take this guy! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg|Hiro is falling big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5791.jpg|but Baymax saves Hiro big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5795.jpg|After saving Hiro from falling out of a moving car big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5798.jpg|Baymax: "Seat belts save lives." big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5801.jpg|Fastens Hiro's seat belt big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5804.jpg|"Buckle up every time." big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5805.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5806.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5808.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5809.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5810.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5813.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5814.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5818.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5821.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5824.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5826.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5828.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5829.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5833.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|Hiro looking into the eyes of Yokai as he and the team evade the masked villain. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5836.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5839.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5840.jpg|Hiro looks at Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5841.jpg Those horrible yellow eyes.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5844.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5848.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5849.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5852.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Honey Lemon: Did we lose him? big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5860.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5861.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5862.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg|The gang is trapped in a tunnel of Microbots with the end closing fast. Go Go slams on the accelerator, speeding towards the closing hole. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5865.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5869.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5874.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5875.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5876.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5877.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5878.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5882.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5883.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5884.jpg|The car shoots through the hole, and they all scream. The car lands on the pier, and they're safe. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5886.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5888.jpg|Wasabi: WE MADE IT! YEAH! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5891.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5893.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5900.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5908.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5911.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5917.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5921.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5922.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5925.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5929.jpg|Hiro's seat belt is jammed. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5933.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5940.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5948.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5963.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5970.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5980.jpg Fred Knows a Place.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5990.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5993.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5999.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6000.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6004.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6007.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6011.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6018.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6019.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6032.jpg Heathcliff opens door.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6044.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6049.jpg Fred Heathcliff fistbump.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6052.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg Baymax and Heathcliff.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6063.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6077.jpg Fredericksons.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6086.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6089.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6093.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6097.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg Wasabi Gogo.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6125.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6141.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6143.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6147.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6149.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6150.jpg Fred In Baymax.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6160.jpg Toasty Warm.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6170.jpg Warming Up.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6177.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6183.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6185.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6188.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6191.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6196.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6202.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6209.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6211.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6214.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6215.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6219.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6220.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6227.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6230.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6232.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6235.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6238.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6239.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6242.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6245.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6246.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6248.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6249.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6256.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg Voila.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6265.jpg|What? big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6269.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6272.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6273.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6276.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6277.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6283.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6287.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6296.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6300.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6303.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6310.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6318.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6325.jpg Go Go Holding Comic.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6333.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6336.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6338.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6339.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6340.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6344.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6347.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6348.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6358.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6362.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6365.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6367.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6368.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6384.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6398.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6413.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6419.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6425.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6429.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6435.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6441.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6444.jpg|The mask on Hiro's screen. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6459.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6463.jpg Wasabi Testing Apple.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.jpg Hiro Designing with Computer.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6474.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6477.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6482.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.jpg Honey Lemon With The Ball.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6492.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6497.jpg Yokaicliff.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6504.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6506.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6507.jpg Honey and Heathcliff.jpg Honey Lemon hugs Heathcliff.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6516.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6529.jpg Testing GoGo's gear.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6533.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6546.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6549.jpg Heathcliff croissant 1.jpg Heathcliff croissant 2.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6557.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6559.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6560.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6572.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6577.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6578.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6582.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6585.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6587.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6591.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6607.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg Testing Fred's suit.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6620.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6623.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6624.jpg Heathcliff fire ring.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6630.jpg Fred and Heathcliff.jpg Heathcliff reads.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6634.jpg Wasabi Activates His Plasma Blades.png Testing Wasabi's Gear.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6644.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6645.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6651.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6653.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6658.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6659.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6662.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6665.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6666.jpg Wasabi and Heathcliff.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6676.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6680.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6686.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6690.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6705.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6709.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6718.jpg Baymax 2.0.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6751.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6771.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6773.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6780.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6782.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6794.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6797.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6810.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6813.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6815.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6816.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6819.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6839.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6842.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6848.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6855.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6858.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6868.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6875.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6877.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6879.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6886.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6897.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6900.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6910.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6912.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6920.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6927.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg Hiro brain levels scan.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6946.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6954.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6966.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6982.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6988.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6990.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6994.jpg Ship.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7012.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7023.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7025.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7031.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7035.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7050.jpg Gerson ramen.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7059.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7064.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7068.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7070.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7078.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7082.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7090.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpeg|Hiro and Baymax's first flight throughout the city. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7101.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7105.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7110.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7115.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7118.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7122.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7125.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7137.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7140.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7144.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7151.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7152.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7154.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7156.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7160.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7161.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7164.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7165.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7167.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7189.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7204.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7273.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7280.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7312.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg BH6; Akuma Island.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7359.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7367.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7384.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7393.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7410.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7424.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg|The Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7430.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7432.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7434.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7435.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7451.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7465.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7470.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7480.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7482.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7485.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7490.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7493.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7508.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7521.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7533.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7553.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7558.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7564.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7584.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-7598.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7600.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-7610.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7617.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7625.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7638.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7652.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-7653.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7660.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7669.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7676.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7680.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7683.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7697.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7718.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-7738.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7740.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7754.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7774.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7784.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7802.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7812.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7833.jpg AbigailCallaghan2-BH6.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7854.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-7870.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7872.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7873.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7877.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7878.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7888.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7890.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7893.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7896.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg Team see footage.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7928.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7929.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7930.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7933.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7937.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7939.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7946.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7956.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7957.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg Yokai on Akuma Island .jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7974.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7982.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7983.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7985.jpg Fredincostume.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7991.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg GoGo Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8007.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8016.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8020.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8023.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8025.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8029.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8031.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8040.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8044.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8049.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8054.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8059.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8062.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8064.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8076.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8077.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8078.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8080.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg Go Go Down.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8092.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8098.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8104.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8108.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8114.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8117.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8121.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg Wasabi's Blades.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8127.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8137.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg Yokai attacks Wasabi.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8145.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8148.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8159.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8162.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8163.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8164.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8168.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8171.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8182.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8185.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8190.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8193.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-8198.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8201.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8202.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8215.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8220.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8227.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8228.jpg Yokai reveal.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg Hiro finds out the truth.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8252.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8255.jpg Callaghan survived.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8269.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8273.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8276.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8279.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8280.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8305.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8310.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8311.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8314.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg|Only one chip big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8321.jpg Baymax Battle Red Eyes.jpg|Red Eyes big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8324.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8326.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|Vision Do it Baymax destroy_.jpg|An enraged Hiro ordering Baymax to kill Callaghan. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8330.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8332.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8342.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8343.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8346.jpg|Without his Caring Side and only his Fighting Side big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8350.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8359.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8361.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8363.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8367.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8372.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8374.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8376.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8377.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8378.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8383.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8384.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8388.jpg Honey Lemon with Baymax's chip.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8396.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8399.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8401.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8403.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8406.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8409.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg I Cannot Be Sick.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8437.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8454.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8458.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8481.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Baymax: My enhanced scanner has been damaged. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Wings! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8503.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8506.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.jpg|Hiro leaves his friends behind. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8511.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8516.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8518.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8525.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8528.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8533.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8547.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg|Hiro is not amused. Baymax: You appear to be distressed. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8556.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8560.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8588.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8609.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8613.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8638.jpg|Tadashi's gone! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8666.jpg|Tadashi's gone. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8678.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8684.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8690.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8693.jpg Tadashirecord.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8710.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8723.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8735.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8742.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8748.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8762.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8773.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8792.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8805.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg Tadashi is Here.jpg|Hiro crying tears of joy as recordings of Tadashi comfort him. Tadashi.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8878.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8916.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8928.jpg|Go Go comforting Hiro. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8947.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8954.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8959.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8968.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg Krei Control Room.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8983.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9010.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9014.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9018.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9019.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9030.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9037.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9041.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9042.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9059.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9061.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9062.jpg Krei Tech HQ.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9095.jpg Krei-BH6.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9119.jpg Krei scared.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9124.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9129.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.jpg Yokai and Krei.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg Yokai confronts Krei.jpg Krei pleads mercy.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9165.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-9177.jpg Trapped Krei.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9190.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9192.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9209.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg BH6; Silent Sparrow.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-9227.jpg CallaghanKrei2.png Callaghan threatens Alistair.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Big Hero 6 arrive to Krei Tech. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg|Trust me, I know. Yokai and Alistair.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9324.jpg|Go for the mask! big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9326.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9334.jpg|Yokai spins Baymax and Hiro nearly destroyed the Krei Tech. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9348.jpg|Hiro is defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg|Yokai Looks Back. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9363.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9367.jpg|Hiro is being pulled towards the Silent Sparrow. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9395.jpg|Go Go is trapped and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9396.jpg|Go Go looks Up. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9417.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9419.jpg|Fred is pulled and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9429.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Wasabi is crushed and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg|Honey Lemon is trapped and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9457.jpg|Hiro is nearly towards the Silent Sparrow to lead his friends. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-9481.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9493.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg|Honey Lemon Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9498.jpg|Fred Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9502.jpg|Go Go Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9511.jpg|Wasabi Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9514.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Wasabi's Final Battle big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg Let's Do This.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Honey Lemon's Final Battle big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9532.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9544.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9567.jpg|Fred's Final Battle big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9584.jpg Go Go Final Battle.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9587.jpg|Go Go's Final Battle big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9600.jpg|Baymax is nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9607.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9612.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9614.jpg Baymax'sdetacablefist.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9642.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9648.jpg Alistair pinned.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9664.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9671.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9675.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9678.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9685.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9686.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9689.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9690.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9694.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9707.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9717.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9722.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9733.jpg Wasabi vs. Microbots.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9750.jpg GoGo Speedcut.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9766.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9767.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9770.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9778.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9782.jpg Fred vs. Microbots.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9794.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9800.jpg Coming Through.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9811.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9826.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9829.jpg|Hiro and Baymax are nearly both defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9836.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9839.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9840.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9843.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9845.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9852.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9862.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9864.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9870.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9873.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9879.jpg Hiro Baymax Yokai Final Battle.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9896.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9899.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-9901.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9904.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9909.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9928.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9942.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9958.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9965.jpg Krei brought to safety.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10015.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10019.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-10025.jpg KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10038.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10055.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10057.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10060.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10073.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10091.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-10097.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10139.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10142.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10172.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10183.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10207.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10213.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10217.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10238.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10252.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10263.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10288.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10297.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10298.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10302.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10304.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10313.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10314.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10321.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10323.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10328.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10329.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10334.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10340.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10345.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10355.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10364.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10369.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10375.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10383.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10431.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Hiro hugs Baymax.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10481.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10503.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10525.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10529.jpg Baymax's Sacrifice.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10536.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10553.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10573.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10588.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10589.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10605.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10612.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10619.jpg AbigailCallaghan4-BH6.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10640.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10665.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10669.jpg Big Hero five.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10689.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10698.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10717.jpg Back To His Old Self.jpg Cass Looking Hiro Leave To The School.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10754.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10763.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10767.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10774.jpg Hiro SFIT sweater.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10800.jpg Hiro eyeing Baymax's green chip.jpg Baymax's Healthcare Chip.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10834.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10836.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10838.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10840.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10842.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10844.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10846.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10848.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10850.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10852.jpg BaymaxandHirohug.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10875.jpg Ending Fred.jpg Ending GoGo.jpg Ending Honey Lemon.jpg Ending Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10903.jpg BH6 Ending.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10908.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10909.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10910.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10911.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10912.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10913.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10914.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10919.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10920.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10921.jpg BH6 Credits Car.png Gerson credits.png Baymax Cass and Hiro watching movies.png Baymax and Hiro in the train.png College Genius Awarded Grant.png BH6News1.png Tadashi Hamada Building opening.png Robot stops runaway cable car.png Cast1.png Credits Billboard.png Cast list.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-10922.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10926.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10936.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10955.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10970.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-10978.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10989.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10999.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11002.jpg Frederickson shadow.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11008.jpg Frederickson.jpg Frederickson revealed.jpg Fred Look At His Dad.png MrFrederickson.jpg Frederickson 1.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11034.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11035.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-11044.jpg Freds hug.jpg BH6 Ending 2.jpg Miscellaneous Hiro's Laptop.png Baymax armor design.png Pose_00.png Pose_01.png Pose_02.png Pose_03.png Hiro looks at laptop.png Hiro looks at Baymax.png Prearmoredbaymax.jpg Baymax laptop.png Baymax follows football.png Hiro look.png Hiro trailer.png Trailerscene1.png Hiro prints armor.png Trailerscene2.png Trailerscene3.png Hiro builds rocket fist.png Hiro and Baymax trailer.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg Foot fit.png Armor2.png Helmetless Baymax.png Baymax armor fitting.png Hiro fits helmet.png Helmet on.png Big belly.png HiroBaymaxTrailer.png Baymax trailer.png Excited Hiro.png HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg Flexing Hiro.png Flexing Baymax.png Armor fail.png Baymax armor pop.png Hiro facepalm.png Hiro vending machine.png Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png Category:Big Hero 6 (film) Category:Galleries